Djose Temple
by misgiving
Summary: On a visit to Djose Temple, Rikku joined Gippal in the Chamber of the Fayth and they spoke of their memories. Gippal x Rikku [ one shot ]


**Disclaimer: Neither FFX nor FFX-2 belongs to me.**

**_Takes place around the same time as the Perfect Ending (Final Fantasy X-2)._**

**Djose** **Temple**

"I miss Home sometimes."

She had spoken in a soft voice and he had barley heard it from where he was standing. They were in the Chamber of the Fayth at Djose Temple , Rikku placed on the cold stone floor with her legs hanging down in the hole where the Fayth had been and Gippal a few feet behind her, standing with his hand on his hip in his usual manner.

"I think we all do sometimes."

She took a deep breath and straightened her legs so that she could see her feet, "I don't think I'd actually would want to live there now, seeing as I have a new home on the Celsius. I just miss the way things used to be at Home, you know. When we all lived there. I miss those days."

"I do know," he replied and thought for a moment. "But the thing is, Rikku, we don't _need_ Home now. The only reason we all lived so crammed together was because everyone hated us. And now, thanks to your cousin, we can live where ever we want. Technically, anyway. But I mean, look at me, I've stationed my _machina_ group in a _temple_," he grinned, but she couldn't see it from where she was sitting with her back turned to him, "how _bizarre _is that, if you think about it?"

She laughed and let her legs drop again. "I wonder what my pops would say if he heard us talk like this; 'we don't need Home'. He'd probably go nuts! Not that he already is," she added quietly and leaned slightly forward and looked down the hole, "If I fall down, you wouldn't jump after me, would you?"

He looked surprised and tilted his head to the side as he said, "Why wouldn't I? I've been down there before."

She smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Exactly."

He frowned and stared down the black hole, "Oh right, I forgot. You're scared of the Farplane." At this she snorted. "Yeah, maybe we should cover this up, so that no stupid person falls down. Someone like you maybe." He laughed as she scowled this time. "So where is your cousin anyway? Why are you here all alone without Yuna or Paine?"

"Yuna's in Zanarkand," said Rikku as she got to her feet.

"Zanarkand? What's she doing there?"

Rikku took a step closer, "She's there with Tidus. Have you heard of him?" Of course he had, all of Spira had heard the rumours of the young man the High Summoner had been looking for. Rikku continued without letting him answer, "Yeah anyway, Yuna wanted to show him how much Spira has changed in his absence and I figured that they're in Zanarkand by now. They started in Besaid, you know, going through all of Spira again, like on Yunie's pilgrimage. I guess they wanted to be alone, without me and Paine."

"Oh yeah… I remember… they passed here not that long ago. He's blonde right?"

She nodded and wondered if he had seen the resemblance between Tidus and Shuyin. He probably hadn't.

Gippal touched his neck as he said, "So where's Doctor P then?"

Rikku smiled at the nickname, "I don't know. She said she had to do something and took off. She's probably having the time of her life on an adventure which I don't get to be part of. I'm so jealous." She exhaled and turned to look at the hole again. "I sort of miss the Hymn too. I always liked it."

He smiled, "Brother used to sing it, remember? Your brother's got an awful voice."

She laughed and shoved him lightly in the chest, "He doesn't like you, did you know that?"

"Oh well thanks for telling me, I didn't know," he said sarcastically and smirked as he took a step forward, which made her take a step back. He glanced quickly behind her, before returning his gaze to her face. "I guess he was thrilled when I left."

"Of course he was," Rikku said with a grin. When they were younger it had always been obvious, and it still was, that Brother disliked Gippal. Rikku had guessed that he was jealous of the younger boy and the fact that he was jealous of someone younger made Brother dislike Gippal even more. "_I_ _missed_ you, though. You didn't even say goodbye that day. I was sort of mad at you. Hey wait, maybe I still am!"

"What are you talking about? I did say goodbye to you!"

"Not properly!" she said loudly.

"What? Don't be stupid, I said goodbye to you, just like I did to everyone else," he grinned. "That would have been mean though – to say bye to everyone but you."

"That's exactly what I mean. You said goodbye to Keyakku the same way you said to me. You said goodbye to _Brother_ even the same way you said goodbye to me."

"Oh, so that's it, you're jealous?" he smirked and took hold of her shoulders, "Stand still." Her eyes became wide and she tried to pull away from him. "Seriously, stand still or you're going to fall down the hole and as you said, I probably wouldn't jump down after you."

She glared at him, for she had thought he was going to kiss her and she had been slightly disappointed. "Oh you meanie, Gippal. Let go of me." He tried to smile sweetly at her and then much to her surprise and delight he leaned down and kissed her. He grinned after pulling back and she shoved him lightly again with a smile, "I should visit you more often."

* * *

**Uh, thanks for reading. Slightly unsatisfied with this, might rewrite it. Thanks for ****reading.**


End file.
